This invention relates to a system for positioning control surfaces on a missile, an airframe and the like and more particularly but not by way of limitation to an actuator system for controlling and steering missile fins in a deployed position on a missile.
Heretofore, there have been different types of systems developed to move and position control surfaces. Primarily these systems were classified as hydraulic, pneumatic, propulsive and electrical actuation. The most typical system is a hydraulic actuator which is in common use on aircraft and missiles and is used when requiring high holding torques.
Pneumatic actuators are also in common use on smaller missiles. A high pressure gas bottle provides a power source for this type of system. A typical dithered bang-bang gas driven actuator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,466.
Also, other types of high pressure gas systems having positive displacement gear pumps, gas generators operating jet controls and time modulated control valves are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,024, 4,085,909 and 4,361,073. None of the above mentioned patents provide the unique features and combinations of structure for accurately deploying and proportionally operating a steering and control system for a missile.